


Double-O

by 27dragons



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons
Summary: Tony might be Barnes’ Q, but he might rather be the Bond girl.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 275
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	Double-O

**Author's Note:**

> This fills square B4 - AU: Spy/Secret Agent of my Starkbucks Bingo. Full header in the end notes.

“My favorite gadgeteer!” Barnes proclaimed as he pushed through the lab doors. “The boss is sending me out on assignment in--” He checked the clock. “--two hours! What can you set me up with me before then?”

“Two hours?” Tony groaned. “Why can’t Fury ever give me a decent amount of lead time?”

“‘Cause he knows you’re a genius?” Barnes said with a grin. “C’mon, I know you’ve got some goodies back there just for me.”

Tony’s scowl probably wasn’t fooling anyone. “You do realize I outfit the whole division, not just you, right? Romanov’s due in on a fly-by in six hours and I’m going to have to rotate her kit on the bounce, Barton goes through those trick arrowheads faster than the fabricators can keep up, and I _still_ haven’t found body armor that the Captain can’t manage to shred whenever he’s out on assignment.”

“Yeah, but I’m your favorite, ain’t I?”

Thank god Barnes didn’t know just how true that was. “I don’t even know why I put up with you,” he lied.

“We’re a team! You’re like the Q to my Bond!”

“I’m more like Hedy Lamarr,” Tony shot back.

“‘Cept you’re way hotter,” Barnes agreed gamely.

“Damn straight.” _If only_. 

Barnes leaned against Tony’s desk and gave him the big, sad eyes that Tony was utterly helpless against. “You wouldn’t send me out there in the way of danger unprepared, would you? How’m I supposed to blend in with the bad guys and pick up intel if I don’t have you at my back?”

Tony sighed, but got to his feet and headed for the vault. “Fine, but you owe me one.”

“Tell you what, sweet thing -- you kit me out with some pretties that’ll get me through this mission in one piece, and when I’m back, we’ll hit up Rita’s together. My treat.”

_He doesn’t mean it like that,_ Tony thought sternly. Barnes just meant he’d buy a round or two, not that he was going to take Tony out on a _date_. Barnes was one of the most skilled spies the entire agency had to offer; he’d never glance twice at a tinkerer like Tony. Not really.

And Tony’s pulse still fluttered and pounded every time Barnes threw a casual flirt his way. “I’ll see what I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Double-O  
> Square: B4 - AU: Spy/Secret Agent  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438734  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Ship: Winteriron  
> Wordcount: 386  
> Summary: Tony might be Barnes’ Q, but he might rather be the Bond girl.


End file.
